This invention relates to an improvement in an artificial ventilator for medical use.
Some artificial ventilators for medical use have a device for selection of inspiration flow according to the condition of the patient especially the lungs or trachea of the patient. Conventional ventilators have only one fixed flow pattern or at most provide a choice of two to four flow patterns. Though in the latter there are, for example, constant flow, increasing flow and decreasing flow and sine flow available for the operators' use, it is not necessarily possible to offer optimum inspiration operation for various conditions of the patient.